Take You
/ James Abrahart (co-writer) / Alex Dezen (co-writer) / Ben Maddahi | producer = soFLY & Nius | vocalprod = Kuk Harrell | engineer = Josh Gudwin / TEK / Peter Mack (assistant) / Ramon Rivas (assistant) | mixed = Manny Marroquin / Chris Galland (assistant) / Delbert Bowers (assistant) | bgv = | instruments = }}"Take You" is a song by Canadian recording artist Justin Bieber, and is the fifth track from the album ''Believe''. Audio Justin Bieber - Take You (Audio) Trivia * Scooter Braun told MTV News that Justin took his songwriting for ''Believe'' very seriously and allowed his manager to really push him. Lyrics Hey, what's the situation? I'm just tryna make a little conversation Why the hesitation? Tell me what your name is, For your information Don't get me wrong You know you're right, Don't be so cold, we could be fire Tomorrow we go, let's start tonight You know what is all about(woaah) I can take you up, I can take you home I can take you, ohh, where you wanna go I can pick it up, we could take it slow I can take you home, oh oh oh I can take you up, I can take you home I can take you ohh, where you wanna go I can pick it up, we could take it slow I can take you home, oh oh oh From I have a reputation, oh oh But it's only me and you in this equation Promise this occasion, oh oh It's a different situation For your information Don't get me wrong You know you're right Don't be so cold, we could be fire Tomorrow we go, let's start tonight You know what is all about I can take you up, I can take you home I can take you, ohh, where you wanna go I can pick it up, we could take it slow I can take you home, oh oh oh I can take you up, I can take you home I can take you ohh, where you wanna go I can pick it up, we could take it slow I can take you home, oh oh oh I can take you up, I can take you up(yep yep yep) I can pick it up Hey Senorita, My Shawty Please be my little lady, my little lady Hey Amor, you're the one, I adore you, Come on be my little lady, my little lady Hey Senorita, My Shawty Please be my little lady, my little lady Hey Amor, you're the one, I adore you, Come on be my little lady, my little lady I can take you up, I can take you home I can take you, ohh, where you wanna go I can pick it up, we could take it slow I can take you home, oh oh oh I can take you up, I can take you home I can take you ohh, where you wanna go I can pick it up, we could take it slow I can take you home, oh oh oh (Hey, what's the situation?) Hey, what's the situation? References Category:Songs Category:Pop songs Category:Believe songs Category:Believe Tour songs